


Crossfeathers

by bakamegami_sama



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakamegami_sama/pseuds/bakamegami_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka the Rook Bunny series, written by the glitch Larurua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book 1: Initiate

**Author's Note:**

> originally published in-game by Plain Crystal Publishing Inc.
> 
> You know, before the world ended.

It started with an egg.

Seasoned sharply with spice, rolled in the coarse fiber of a particularly wily fox, then shined with sesame oil and Purple petals, the conflicting smells wafting off of it were nearly unbearable. 

Instead of a normal chicken incubation, Dr. Frafu carefully piled hot, freshly-smelted metal bars around it, until the air sizzled and sparked with their heat.

Why Dr. Frafu did these strange things, no one could say. There were rumors, of course, that after his first visit to the Rook Museum, the glitch had gone...strange. It was true that when he wasn't at home experimenting in his labs, he mostly spent his time at the museum. He had stopped gathering his own supplies, and instead took to buying them in bulk from the auctions, shunning the company of his fellow glitchen. 

But it was all going to pay off now, the good doctor thought. Now, when he could hear the sharp crackling of eggshell, he knew the time had come.


	2. Book 2: Evaluate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published by Plain Crystal Publishing Inc.

In the quiet before the egg hatched, Dr. Frafu thought he could see the Giants coming for him. 

Or perhaps that was after, when the explosive CRACK of the egg sent hot metal flying through the air, one searing an inch from his face. They went crashing into valuable equipment, turning his lab to rubble in an instant, but Dr. Frafu’s focus was solely for the egg. 

In the eye of the storm, a tiny, fluffy ball of sooty blackness lay, expanding and contracting in a soothing pattern of breath, in and out. Frafu crept quietly, excitedly forward, pulling his lab notes from his bag. When his shadow fell over it, it shuddered faintly. His pen moved quickly, recording the reaction. 

Its inky feathers were little more than fuzz around bright round eyes that shone purple, but not Purple. It cocked its head at him, chirping a sweet high sound. But Frafu’s eyes were caught by the two long feathers rising like ears from the top of its head.

Failure!


	3. Book 3: Devastate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published by Plain Crystal Publishing Inc.

What was this monstrosity! His goal had been to create a Rook, to bring that power under control of glitchen kind. The research that could be done, on a captive Rook! The wild ones were yet too strong for such a thing, but one bred in captivity, knowing nothing of its own power, there lied the secrets to subduing the menace, to taking that power for his—their own. In time they could even be introduced into the Ur ecology, the like of pigs and chickens!

But this…

The stench of failure (and burnt equipment) stung his eyes as the little beast twitched its deformities and chirped again. The purple of its eyes seemed to swirl, following him as he crashed about the remains of his lab.

This was no Rook. It was…a rook bunny. Not a pure strain. Research on it would produce nothing of merit. What could they learn about their ancient enemy from this thing, which had fallen so far from the genetic tree?

Dr. Frafu slumped to the floor and cried.


	4. Book 4: Incubate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published by Plain Crystal Publishing Inc.

The rook bunny chirped, rapid and cheerful. Dr. Frafu did not respond. It chirped again, an upward inflection—a question? He didn’t care. Its chirps grew more distressed, and it fluttered over to bounce on his knee.

Frafu raised one hand to swat it aside…and couldn’t. The ear feathers twitched at him. It chirped again, slowly. The rook bunny pumped its tiny wings, flying up to smack gently against his face. It took Frafu a long moment to realize the creature was trying to dry his tears. Soft down brushed his cheeks each time, until its wings grew too tired to keep it aloft. 

He caught it as it started to fall.

Cupped in his hands, he could see that the general shape was not wrong, for a Rook, the fine baby feathers the proper shade of nightmare black. It chirped up at him and then snuggled into his palms, tucking its head under one of his thumbs.

Perhaps not a complete failure, but a stepping stone?

The doctor grabbed his egg seasoner.


End file.
